


childhood fears

by StrikerStiles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron'un çocukluk travmaları.</p>
            </blockquote>





	childhood fears

**Author's Note:**

> Muzcorn için.
> 
> Olayı hatırladım ama tam olarak zamanını (çocukların yaşları vb. anlamında) hatırlamıyordum/0\ Bir de HP yazmak konusunda çok deneyimim yok (özellikle de ikizler), umarım korkunç olmamıştır:)

Fred ve George dakikalardır halının ortasında oturmuş, kendi kendine oynayan kardeşlerini izliyorlardı. Anneleri birkaç dakika önce onlara standartlaşmış uyarı dizisini tekrarlayarak- _hiçbir şeyi havaya uçurmak yok, kargalara aşk büyüsü yapmaya çalışmak yok, Ron'a bir şeyler yedirmeye çalışmak yok_ \- evden ayrılmıştı ve ikisi fazlaca sıkılıyorlardı, gerçi konu Weasley ikizleriyse, sıkılmak bir rutin sayılırdı zaten.

“Yapacak mıyız?” diye sordu George, yan gözle Fred'e bakarak.

“Bilmiyorum. Sence de bu biraz- fazla acımasız olmaz mı?”

“Öyle mi?” Dönüp ona baktı. “Ron karıncaları seviyor.”

“Doğru.” Fred bir an yanaklarını şişirerek kardeşini izledi, sonra başını salladı. “Yapalım.”

*************  
Molly eve adım atar atmaz, minik bir şekil kendini onun bacağına fırlatmıştı ve daha onu Ron olarak tanımlayamadan, oğlu kocaman olmuş gözlerinde dehşetle yakınmaya başladı.

“Öyümcek! Peşimden geliyoy anne, duyduy onu!” Annesi kaşlarını çatıp neden bahsettiğini anlamaya çalışırken de ürpererek ellerini havada salladı. “Ona sayılıyoydum, bana değdi öğğğğ anne duyduy onu!”

Molly tam Fred ve George'un nerede olduğunu sormak üzere ağzını açmıştı ki, oturma odasından çıkan kocaman bir örümcek onlara doğru gelmeye başladı ve Ron kan donduran bir çığlık attı.

***************  
Bay Weasley eve döndüğüne onu oldukça hareketli bir gündem bekliyordu; Fred ve George 4 ay-hayır 6 ay cezalıydılar, Ron'sa en sevdiği oyuncak ayısının evden gitmesi ve hatta tamamen yok edilmesi konusunda söylenip durmaktaydı. Bunu söylemeyi bıraktığı zaman “öyümcekleyy” şeklinde uzayıp giden, tüyler ürpertici minik çıkışlarda bulunuyordu.

Zavallı oyuncak ayı, aynı gecenin ilerleyen saatlerinde bahçede yakıldı. Ron'u yatağının altında bir “öyümcek kolonisi” olmadığına ikna etmekse inanılmayacak ölçüde uzun sürdü.

“Bu çocuklar.” dedi Molly, kendini attığı mutfak sandalyesinden. “Bu kadar hareket için fazla yaşlandım ben.”

Arthur onun ertesi sabah böyle düşünmeyeceğini bildiği için gülümsedi.

İkisinin de bilmediğiyse, bunların nispeten _sakin_ günler olduğuydu.


End file.
